Paper Mario: Eraser Bash!
Feel free to edit this page to help it expand! Paper Mario: Eraser Bash! '''is an RPG/Platformer game released for the '''Nintendo Switch on August 9 2019. It is the sixth Paper Mario game in the franchise. Gameplay The game plays like its previous games more specifically, Super Paper Mario. It is mixed with Platforming and Role-Playing Games. While still containing regular Paper Enemies, the game includes new Eraser enemies having triple the stats of regular Paper Enemies. The Platforming stages stick more to the older Mario Games having the same camera rotation feature as Super Paper Mario. Your able to jump on emeies, go through pipes and get items. This feature takes a major role in the game. Plot The plot starts with a basic Magikoopa doing experiments and tests with one experiment opening a portal to the School Zone dimension with an army of erasers storming out of the portal threatning the Magikoopa to do what they say. Magikoopa tells them about the Koopa Kingdom mentoining about Bowser. '''The erasers are instrested with this in hope to please '''Master 'Erase. '''Magikoopa leads the group to Bowser with the eraser's being under his command if he helps them take over the School Zone Dimension. Bowser doesn't agree at first thinking "Erasers taking over the Mushroom Kingdom woudn't make a good image for himself" but is later convinced. The Erasers later find a Toad' telling him "Warn your people or you won't ever talk again" with Toad following their command. After the Toad tells '''Princess Peach, she sends Mario '''and '''Luigi on the look-out for the night if they appear. During the following night, Mario and Luigi find a Toad walking hopeless. Mario and Luigi come to check on him to find out he face and hands have have been wiped out. Luigi tells the Princess straight away with Mario taking care of the Toad. When they take the Toad to the castle they find out the Erasers Toad was talking about did this. Mario and Luigi are sent to head to Bowser's Castle to see if Bowser had anything to do with it. Under Development Characters Playable *Mario - Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom *Luigi - Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, brother of Mario *Stripes - A striped Pencil Case from the School Zone Dimension carrying all sorts of School Equipment Partners Under Development Locations *Toad Town *Shroom Forest *Boo Mansion *Cheep Cheep Beach *Kongo Jungle *Fireball Volcano *Dry Dry Desert *Lakitu Paradise *Yoshi Island *Koopa Temple *Koopa Kingdom *Bowsers Castle *Star Haven *The Void *Scissor Valley *Eraser Kingdom *Eraser Castle Enemies and Bosses Enemies *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Eraser *Paratroopa *Piranha Plant *Hammer Bro *Boo *Bomb Boo *Water Bro *Cheep Cheep *Blooper *Kremling *Zinger *Necky *Army *Dry Bones *Fire Bro *Fire Snake *Pokey *Poison Pokey *Lakitu *Spike Lakitu *Fire Lakitu *Shy Guy *Goonie *Koopa Troops *Goomba Warriors *Gu Goomba *Chester *Magikoopa *Dry Bones Warrior *Hammer Bro Soliders *Dark Magikoopa *Snufit *Falling Star *Erased Koopa Troopa *Erased Goomba *Cuts *Flame Cuts *Eraser *Super Eraser *Bandit Eraser Bosses Bold Text - School Zone Boss *'Big Bob - A Mutant Eraser' *King Boo - A Leader of the Boo's *Big Bertha - A Giant Fish *Possesed Kong - A Kong Possesed by a Caculator Under Development The rest is not done yet. Feel free to edit or continue! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2019